Opening
Initial Draft - Otsuko *'Yet to be checked through ' Opening Script The full moon illuminates the forest covered hills where we are running. My squad is battered and bruised, the torture they just escaped compels them toward freedom. Gunfire is blistering the woods around us, bullets whiz by, mere inches from our bodies. Everyone has escaped, but not without injury. My squad continues to an opening, and a short flick of my wrist motions them to take hiding positions. immediately, they run to different locations, giving the "whistle, knock" signal when ready. Just as the last one dives into the shadows, the trees are flooded with light from our hunters. The troops rush into the clearing and slow their pace. After surveying the area, they divide into two groups, one walking toward me, the other toward my squad. My breathing is heavy, and the pain is astounding, but I try my hardest to keep my presence concealed. As the men close in on me, I suddenly begin to hear something wondrous: aircraft. They are the bombing jets NATO forces have been using for years, so I was used to the whine of the engines. I must have some kind of luck, as this may be the only chance I have to keep my squad alive, and not disappoint them a second time. I slowly pull a flare from my belt, the only thing I could grab in the frenzied escape from the POW camp. Remembering that bombers recognize red flares for night bombings, I ready the flare and wait until the soldiers pass. My heart is racing faster then any marathon runner, as the seconds feel like minutes. Their flashlights come close to my leg, but my squad decides to distract them with small noises. My pursuers turn toward the sound, giving me the chance I need. I light and throw the flare straight into the clearing as high as I can. "FLASH AND SCATTER!" My squad and I are up on our feet and running, each in random directions away from the clearing. They know what is coming, and they need to clear the area. The enemies are immediately caught on a blinding flash of red, the perfect paint color for "DROP ORDNANCE HERE". I, after gaining headway, continue to the preplanned rendezvous point, knowing my squad are heading there too. The deafening screams of jet engines fly overhead, much faster than I thought, and I prepare for the resulting explosion. I must have not gotten far, because the blast took me off my feet. I fly into the air, landing at least ten feet away from where I was hit. My ears are ringing, my head is spinning; the fall took more out of me than I thought. My attempts to stand on my feet prove worthless, and my energy is draining fast. The smell of fire and smoke fill my nose, giving me the reassurance that I am not being followed. The full moon grows dim as I lie sprawled on the grass. My eyes grow heavy, my mind blank. I can no longer continue, my only chance to make it out of here is my squad....